Brachiosaur
Brachiosaur is a brachiosaur who is incredibly wealthy. History In the late Campanian era, Brachiosaur was born and lived a normal dinosaur life, until the day he was frozen in ice. He remained in the ice until famed explorer Cedric B. Willikers found him in the early 1920s and brought him back to civilization, unfreezing him in the process. Everyone was amazed when the young Brachiosaur expressed the ability to reason, and expressed absolutely no desire to rampage through the streets. After a short stint at the Bronx Zoo, he was freed and taken in by Orphan Freelance, becoming a newsie and making his first nickel. During this time, he also crossed paths with the Basset Hound Brigade, who were fairly nonchalant about a dinosaur in their midst. During the thirties, Brachiosaur made a modest fortune selling off all his stocks before the Great Depression. While it's unclear what he did during the rest of the Great Depression, there are reports that he attempted to ride the rails and live as a hobo, for a short time donning the moniker "Baggy Brachiosaur". As the country got back onto its feet, Brachiosaur started renting an office in Detroit, MI and began Brachiosaur Incorporated. He used his money shrewdly, though was prone to some impulsive purposes. Brachiosaur V. Toys In the early fifties, Brachiosaur noticed an influx in the amount of dinosaur toys that were being produced. Since he was the last surviving dinosaur, he sought to either stop this heartless exploitation of a once proud race, or at least receive financial restitution. He represented himself in the case, and won when, after his opponent claimed that he was just a dumb dinosaur, he replied, (translated) "If I'm such a dumb dinosaur, then why am I kicking your butt in court?" He was awarded a small percentage of all profits made from dinosaur-based toys from that moment onward, which resulted in him being quite wealthy from that moment onward. At some point, he had Brachiosaur Tower constructed, and was quoted as saying that it was in response to his rival, Scrooge McDuck, building a money bin. No one could really convince him that Scrooge McDuck wasn't real, nor have they been able to. In the eighties, he even attempted to run a cartoon called "BrachiosaurTales", in which he went on globe-trotting adventures. However, after seeing the pilot, he was very unhappy, believing that the more he was animated, the less soul he had. The pilot was called a benchmark in animation, and is revered by animation buffs to this day. In the nineties, Brachiosaur hired Wyandotte Thompson as his personal assistant. The amount of Brachiosaur-related shenanigans escalated from this point onward, as he was seemingly egged on by having Wyandotte around. He also began to start remaking movies at this point, though the results were varied. His remake of "Jaws 4" (called "Oh No, There's That Shark Again") was hailed as art upon its release, while his countless remakes of "The Wizard of Oz" (called "The Wizard of the Oz", as that's how it sounds in his native tongue) have each been only minor curiosities, with most of the cast and crew being replaced each time. There is also the infamous "Star Wars" remake, titled "Star the Wars", which even Brachiosaur admits was a failure, both commercially and creatively. Choose Your Own Blogventure Brachiosaur was present for the battle for the world that came, though he didn't really do anything. He might remember it, unlike many people. Later on, he sought out Charleston Charge as a potential employee. Charleston accepted the job, which was to travel to the southeastern United States and deal with the sorcerer's curse Ted Turner had supposedly placed upon the area in order to keep Brachiosaur out. As it turned out, this wasn't that far from the truth, though Charleston has yet to finish his mission. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Brachiosaur is participating in this as a champion of Deity Guy, with Wyandotte by his side. They lost to Jonathan Hortenz and Steve the Chach in the first round, failing to design a better Robot Master. Abilities Brachiosaur has a keen business acumen and will never actually spend more money than he needs to. However, since he is ridiclously wealthy, this is rarely a factor. He is also a living, breathing Brachiosaur who ages somewhat slowly. Also, despite living in the 20th century for many decades, he is still somewhat stuck in the old ways (of the dinosaurs) and is somewhat superstitious and rather frightened by many things, though sporadically. Friends Brachiosaur considers Wyandotte Thompson both his closest friend and his top employee, though he could treat Wyandotte better, all told. He also makes fast friends with many people, since he has a playful demeanor and optimistic personality. Enemies Brachiosaur considers his main enemy to be Scrooge McDuck, despite the fact that Scrooge McDuck isn't real. He also knows and fears Monkeysaurus Rex. Category:Characters